


void

by pratktcven (calciseptine)



Series: vrepit sa [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/pseuds/pratktcven
Summary: The unspoken stretches thinly between them.





	void

Sendak's private quarters are a luxury. The ceilings are high and vaulted. Each room is wide and sprawling. Size is a commodity in the void, and the series of interconnected living spaces Shiro is imprisoned within scream of prestige.

"What did you do to get these?" Shiro asks one evening when Sendak returns. They have finished their respective dinners—Sendak had eaten real food while Shiro had choked down his bland, ill-textured supplemental goo—and are passing time in the main living area. "These quarters, I mean."

Sendak does not answer immediately. He rarely does.

"They're nice," Shiro continues, airily, and leans back into the low slung divan. The opulent velvet cushions are too soft for someone as hard as Sendak. "You must have done something impressive to get them."

"I do what I must," returns Sendak.

"Huh." Shiro stares at the back of Sendak's head. "So what did you have to do to get me?"

The unspoken stretches thinly between them. Since Shiro first arrived—scrubbed clean and dressed in a new bio suit—he has searched for answers. He tried honesty first, but Sendak had no empathy to appeal to; so Shiro turned his words to needles and slowly pricked at Sendak's adamantine pride, searching for weakness.

"Do not fret," Sendak tells him. He does not turn around to address Shiro directly. "I am as much your keeper as you are my gift. You are not forgotten."

Sendak's words are promise and threat. Shiro knows there is more in store for him. The Druids on the prison station had taken great interest in his physiology before he was moved halfway across the known universe, and Shiro is not fool enough to think that his idle days will be the template for the rest of his life. That much Sendak has confirmed.

"Does that bother you?" Shiro asks. Sendak's ear twitches, the only sign that betrays his indifference. "Being my keeper. Seems a low task, for a commander."

The words are meant to bruise. Instead, Sendak smiles, slow and dark, and finally lifts his gaze to meet Shiro's. "Oh?" he articulates.

"Surely you have better things to do than babysit a human," Shiro condescends.

Shiro means to upset Sendak, to wheedle information out in bite-sized pieces of rage, but Sendak's smile never wavers. Instead, Sendak sets aside the tablet he had been reading—he spends a lot of his time reviewing indecipherable jargon on a notebook-sized reader—and stalks over to where Shiro sits on the divan. Sendak almost never wears the prosthetic around Shiro, so the fingers he uses to tilt Shiro's chin up are warm and real.

"I serve the Galra in many capacities," Sendak murmurs. The pad of his thumb is rough and the blunt edge of his claw rakes against Shiro's upper lip. "Some capacities are more tedious than others."

A shiver scrapes up Shiro's spine. It is neither disgust nor arousal; it is the apathetic emotion between the two, a simple effect from a simple cause.

"So which one is this?" Shiro asks.

"Do not play coy." Sendak's golden eye—pupiless and inhuman—flickers to Shiro's mouth. Another shiver seizes Shiro's body and he trembles beneath the simple pressure of Sendak's thumb. "It does not suit you."

"No," Shiro agrees as he leans in. "It doesn't."

.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on my voltrash blog, [@pratktcven](http://pratktcven.tumblr.com/about)


End file.
